Without
by Actias Knight
Summary: Marx awakens within the Dark Star, with no memory of how or why he got there. A Marx/Zero Two fic. Rated for mild language, dark themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

Pain.

Such pain he did not believe possible to endure and still be alive. It felt like his entire being was on fire; every cell in his body crying out in agony.

He vaguely remembered the sensation of falling, but everything else was a blank. Perhaps he'd always been like this, suffering in the middle of nowhere. It certainly felt that way. He tried his best to ignore the pain and focused his thoughts on remembering. Remembering how he got here. Or who he was. Did he even have a name?

_Marx._

Of course.

He groaned and forced his eyes open, trying desperately to grasp what was going on. There was nothing but darkness to be seen. He also finally realized that he seemed to be floating.

"Am I dead?" he wondered aloud. The darkness around him shifted like water rippling after a disturbance. It seemed alive even, a very uncomfortable thought. Marx closed his eyes, slipping in and out of consciousness. Some memories began to come forth, but nothing of much use.

He remembered screams. His own screams. And falling. Falling through space for what seemed like an eternity until... an eye? Gigantic and boring down on him with a cold loveless stare. Just thinking of it made him shudder.

He opened his eyes again after what felt like days, only to shriek in a mixture of horror and surprise. Instead of the empty darkness he'd expected there were now a multitude of eyes staring back at him. He flailed uselessly, hoping to get away somehow. One of the eyes rushed to his side, gliding easily in the nothingness.

"Don't do that!" it said, sounding much friendlier than expected, "You'll mess up the bandages!" Marx froze, realizing he was indeed covered in bandages. He let out a nervous giggle, trying not to panic as the eyeball came uncomfortably close to his face and stared at him with an intense curiosity. It was a round and black creature, a single yellow eye set within it. It's inky body was framed with what looked somewhat like petals, similar in colour to it's eye.

"Sooo...are you feeling better now or what?" it finally said.

"I guess," said Marx, "but I don't remember much."

"Oh. Well..." the eye zigzagged around, getting lost in it's own thoughts for a moment before coming back in front of Marx.

"This could be bad," it said nervously, "See our master is very interested in that shiny thing you had on when we found you and he might get angry if you can't tell him anything about it."

"Shiny thing?" asked Marx.

"A necklace!" pipped a purple eye, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere above the yellow one. Marx thought about it but his mind remained silent. He had no idea where he could have gotten a necklace from.

"What are you guys anyway?" he asked.

"We're Dark Matter!" said the purple one, bouncing up and down on her yellow counterpart.

"Well I'm Marx...I think."

"I'm so excited!" said the purple Dark Matter, still bouncing on the increasingly annoyed yellow one, "We've never had a visitor before!"

"Not that our master wants visitors anyway," added the yellow Dark Matter dryly, "Speaking of which we should probably go get him." The two quickly floated away before Marx could say anything and, along with the rest of the Dark Matter, literally blinked out of existence.

Marx waited anxiously in the silence, not entirely sure if he wanted to meet whatever these creatures called their master but knowing he had no choice in the matter. The darkness began to shift again, taking on a red hue and spiraling violently. From the tumult emerged a large spherical creature with three wings on each side and a halo hovering above it. It's face held an uncanny vacant smile beneath two beady black eyes. It's body was covered in short white fur and caked with dried blood near it's mouth area. It remained deadly still, it's feathered wings swaying ever so slightly as the darkness enveloping them continued to churn with agitation.

"H-hello?" said Marx, his voice barely a squeak. The creature's mouth snapped open and the illusion of a smiling face was now replaced by a giant red eye. Marx bit down on his tongue to suppress a scream. This did not look like someone he wanted to aggravate with his shrieking. It regarded the tiny jester dispassionately, neither hostile nor friendly. It simply was.

"You are awake," it stated flatly. It sounded male, though Marx wasn't sure this being even had gender. At least he didn't look like he wanted to kill him.

Yet.

"Identify yourself," said the twisted seraph.

"I'm Marx!" he answered, trying to sound as cheery as he could manage. Not that he thought this being cared about how he felt, this was simply how he dealt with stressful situations. Just pretend everything is okay and maybe it'll all go away.

"Marx..." he echoed, sounding almost as if he were pondering the name like some complex enigma.

"Who are you?" asked Marx.

"I am null. I am void. The absence of light. A hollow emptiness floating aimlessly in the vast vacuousness of space. I am nothing. I am Zero."

There was an implacable sadness tinging his words. Marx was tempted to make a smartass comment about his bleak introduction but decided it would be best to avoid offending him. He wasn't exactly in a position to make a run for it. He opted to remain silent and waited for him to continue.

"I require information from you." said Zero. A green eyed Dark Matter appeared at his side carrying a golden necklace. It glowed dimly, radiating with power and madness. It seemed oddly familiar to Marx, but he couldn't place it.

"Where did you get this?" asked Zero. Marx dug around in his mind as best as he could. The last thing he remembered was being on Popstar, loathing the people there who thought of him as crazy. That's what everyone he'd ever met seemed to think. He frowned at the memories and pushed them aside, turning his attention back to Zero's unrelenting gaze.

"I really don't know," said Marx, "but I think it might have something to do with the planet Popstar. Do you know of it?"

"Yes," said Zero, his eye narrowing and his voice filling with unmistakeable hatred, "I am familiar with this planet." Marx was rather surprised by the sudden change in tone. It was the first time he'd met someone who seemed to hate that sickeningly happy little planet just as much as he did. This common ground between them made the jester feel a little bolder.

"Sounds like you're not a fan of the place either," he said.

"Someday I shall make it and the rest of the universe like unto myself," said Zero, "Without light. Without love. Without happiness."

"You don't say," said Marx, a wide grin spreading on his face. This time it wasn't a forced smile, and in his eyes fear was now replaced with a sadistic sparkle.

_That sounded like fun._


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrival

Zero was taken aback by the tiny jester's unusual reaction. On the few occasions that he had admitted his plans to others the response had always been abject horror. But this... This small purple creature seemed outright overjoyed at the prospect of bringing misery upon the entire universe.

_How puzzling._

He studied Marx carefully, looking for signs that he was putting on an act to hide his true feelings. Zero had seen this done before, but not nearly as convincingly. Marx was muttering and giggling to himself, lost in his own thoughts. He was definitely plotting something. Marx suddenly looked back up at him, eyes glittering maliciously for an instant before reverting to a more innocent appearance.

"Zero was it?" he asked. Zero nodded slightly, still observing him intensely.

"Well I really like the sound of that idea of yours," brightly continued Marx, "I'd love to help you out with it and all but...Could you help me find out what happened to me first?" Marx gave him an adorable pleading look, unaware that such a gesture was useless against him. Zero might have even found it amusing had he been able to feel such a thing. It wasn't even necessary. The Dark Matter had already warned him about his apparent amnesia.

"Of course," said Zero, "Then you will be able to tell me where you acquired the amulet. I sense that it comes from a powerful source, which may prove useful to me." Marx tried to nod but accidentally maneuvered himself upside down in the process. He kicked at the air furiously in an attempt to right himself. Zero slowly flipped himself upside down as well, causing Marx to give him a strange look.

"What are you doing?" asked the trickster.

"I might ask the same of you," answered Zero. Marx stared at him blankly for a moment until it clicked in: there is no up or down here. Sense of time and space were pointless to Zero. Marx burst out laughing, the shrill sound echoing in an eery manner. How delighted he seemed.

Zero was more than just a little perplexed now. He'd been present since the very birth of the universe and would surely be present at it's ultimate demise. He'd spent much of his time as a silent observer. Ever watching and rarely seen. He'd become quite good at foreseeing how mortal beings would behave. He certainly didn't know everything, but he wasn't easy to surprise. This odd little being however proved to be rather...

_Unpredictable._

And along with that came uncertainty, crawling at the back of his mind like a nest of centipedes. He desperately wanted to gain more power, but it now became all too clear to him that Marx was entirely capable of betraying him. He might not even be suffering from amnesia at all. Zero shook his entire body in frustration, as if to shake off his doubts. It didn't help much but it did make Marx finally stop laughing like a maniacal squirrel.

"Oh," began Marx, suddenly behaving rather sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess I got kinda carried away there. Heh..."

"We are nearing Popstar," stated Zero, showing no trace of his previous turmoil.

"You mean we've been moving this whole time?" exclaimed Marx.

"We have been moving ever since you first mentioned Popstar," explained Zero, "I cannot move this Dark Star much closer however, or Kirby might detect us." Marx's eyes flickered with recognition at the sound of Kirby's name. The renowned hero of Popstar. Loved by all and known for being capable of digesting almost anything.

_Bastard._

"So what do we do now?" asked Marx.

"We fly," said Zero, beginning to glide away from him.

"What?" cried Marx, "But I don't even have wings!" Zero ignored him. Before Marx could pester him further he was quickly engulfed by a trio of Dark Matter. He instinctively screamed and squirmed against them. They formed a thick bubble around him, holding him in their center with black tendrils coiled around his body. He continued to thrash violently until they suddenly pulled away, letting him drop face down in the grass.

Marx noted that his bandages had fallen off in the struggle, but he seemed to have mostly healed anyway. He pushed himself to his feet, feeling somewhat dazed from the fall. He looked around at the vibrant green landscape. Definitely Green Greens. A pair of Waddle Dees cowered behind a nearby rock, looking past him with terrified little eyes. Marx didn't have to look behind him to know why. He could feel Zero's gaze trying to burn a hole through him. Marx sighed dramatically.

"Do you ever stop doing that?" he said, as he turned to face the blood red eye.

"Do what?" asked Zero. He tipped to the side inquisitively, inciting a small giggle from Marx.

"Nevermind," said Marx, turning away from him again. Zero continued to watch as he walked past the rock the Waddle Dees were hiding behind. They were too focused on the source of Dark Matter to notice the evil grin beginning to form on his face.

Marx circled around behind them, stepping carefully so as not to alert them. All at once he lunged onto the larger one, sinking his fangs deep into it's side. The other Waddle Dee ran in terror as it's companion flailed wildly, unable to scream for lack of a mouth. Marx held his victim down like a vice-grip, a mixture of growls and giggles escaping his throat as he waited for it to bleed out. When it was too weak to fight back anymore he began to tear it apart, too hungry to care that it wasn't quite dead.

Zero simply waited. He had forgotten that Marx probably needed to eat after having been unconscious in the Dark Star for so long. He could see the other Waddle Dee in the distance, still running for dear life. He sensed that this situation would be disturbing for some. Mortal beings did not take death lightly. Especially when it was as gruesome and violent as this. But for Zero it held no more effect or importance than the nearby flowers swaying gently in the breeze.

By the time Marx was finished there were only small bits of fur and bone left scattered around him. He looked all too pleased with himself, licking the remaining blood from his face. How he'd managed to not get single drop of blood on his hat was beyond comprehension.

"Do you remember anything yet?" asked Zero as he silently glided near the jester.

"Sort of," answered Marx, "I remember where my house is. It's actually not that far from here. Maybe I'll remember more if we go there."

"Very well," said Zero. Marx hopped back to his feet and scampered off into the forest, forcing Zero to follow him from above the trees. They could only hope that they wouldn't run into Kirby during their time here.


	3. Chapter 3 : Awareness

Marx's home was a tiny little thing tucked inside a particularly thick tree. Wide stairs jutted from around the sides, making it easier for him to clamber his way up. There was no way Zero could hope to fit inside, so he waited patiently in the shade. He'd begun to doze off when a heavy object flew out of the window and bounced off of him, landing in the nearby grass with a soft thud. It was a large and ancient looking book, teeth marks dotting it's cover.

Marx burst out of his home, tripping on the stairs in his haste and rolling the rest of the way down. He groaned loudly, more irritated than in any particular pain. He was half expecting Zero would laugh at his clumsiness, but it never came. Marx sat up and looked where Zero had been resting. He was dimly eyeing the book he'd thrown, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

Marx wasn't sure what to make of this strange new friend of his, if he could call him that. Sure, he'd been terrified of him at first, but now he was growing used to the weird endless staring. Aside from that whole robbing the universe of happiness thing he didn't come off as particularly evil at all. Zero had shown an impressive amount of patience with him and didn't seem at all bothered by his recent violent outburst. It was more than he could say for anyone else he'd ever met, who'd all become fearful of him once he revealed his true nature.

Suddenly it dawned on him just what he was thinking. Marx mentally slapped himself for it, lacking the hands to physically do so. This was no time to start actually liking someone. That amulet was far more important! Just because he didn't remember anything about it didn't mean he was blind to how powerful it was. If he could find a way to convince Zero to give it back to him he might even become strong enough to take over Popstar. Just like he'd always dreamed. But for now he really did want to know what happened to him.

Marx scrambled over to Zero and pushed open the book with his foot. There weren't many people in Dreamland who bothered with books, simple folk they were, so it was very easy for him to get a hold of rare and ancient tomes like this one. He shuffled through the yellowed pages until he found what he was looking for. It was a faded image of a gigantic machine, looking not entirely unlike a mechanical sun.

"Here," said Marx, pushing the book closer to Zero so he could see it better, "This is an ancient comet called Nova. It grants one wish at a time and can be summoned using star power."

"It can grant any wish?" asked Zero, intrigued that he'd never heard of it before.

"Yeah," answered Marx, "But it's hard to get enough star power to summon it. You'd have to go to all the nearby stars."

"You were planning to do this?" asked Zero.

"Sort of," began Marx, grinning slyly, "See I had this really awesome plan to trick Kirby into doing all the work for me. All I'd have to do is get the Sun and Moon to fight. He's so naive, it would be easy to convince Kirby that wishing upon Nova would be the best way to stop them. Then at the last moment I can jump in and steal the wish for myself!"

"I see..." said Zero, "And what is it that you were going to wish for?"

"Oh, well I don't really remember that part yet," lied Marx, "Probably for hands or something." Zero stared at the ancient image of Nova, his blank gaze betraying nothing of what he was thinking, before looking back at the jester.

"There is a flaw in your plan," stated Zero.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely curious about what he might have missed in his brilliant plan.

"Surely Kirby would not appreciate being used and try to stop you," explained Zero.

"Pffft, not if he's stranded in space," said Marx, "What is he going to do? Wiggle at me to death?"

"Marx..." said Zero, a warning in his tone.

"Well what?" said Marx, growing annoyed, "Let's see you come up with a better idea!" Zero sighed. He wasn't interested in starting a fight, but he had plenty reason to believe Marx's plan had _already _backfired on him. The state he'd been found in spoke volumes, and Zero knew from his own experiences that Kirby was not one to treat anyone who threatened the peace lightly. Seeing that Marx was still glaring at him, he decided it might be best to explain himself before things could turn violent.

"When my Dark Matter brought you before me your body had been cut in two. The amulet was the only thing that kept you clinging to life, so I merged your two halves with my own blooded tears before taking it. I believe you went through with your plan and that was the end result. You underestimated him Marx. If he can foil my own careful plans twice then surely you would prove no match for him either."

To say that Marx was shocked by the news was an understatement. He slumped to the ground, his expression blank. There could be no doubt in his mind that something had gone horribly wrong now.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit of a short chapter, but I have my own reasons for that. I'll be bringing back Dark Matter in the next one. They'll actually have names this time and become an important part of the story. Not sure when I'll have it finished however so be patient.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Away

By the time Marx snapped out of his semi-catatonic state the sun was setting, its last rays of light painting the sky with pinks and oranges. Zero was nowhere to be seen and there was quite the ruckus going on in his house. He slowly dragged his way up the stairs, feeling a cold emptiness settle inside of his soul. His plans to rule Popstar had failed and he found himself unsure of what he could do now. He would never have the revenge he craved. Nor the power that would have come with it. It's wasn't like he really wanted to hurt anyone, but he couldn't help what he was. They drove him to this. It was their fault. And now it was Kirby's fault too.

Marx was pulled from his thoughts when he finally saw what was going on in his house. Instead of Zero, as he had expected, there was a pair of Dark Matter. One was busy trying to read the book about Nova while shouting at it's companion, who was bouncing around madly like an out of control rubber ball. The bookshelf had been completely knocked over and several of the miniature replicas of stars and planets hanging from the ceiling were now strewn across the floor. The Dark Matter were too busy shouting at each other to notice Marx staring blankly at the chaos.

The smaller one looked like the purple eyed Dark Matter he'd met in the Dark Star, but the other looked entirely different from any Dark Matter he had yet seen. Its eye was a hazy grey with icy blue flecks and it lacked the usual petal-like spheres around its body. Instead the top of its body had a large mass of black tendrils, looking not entirely unlike spiked hair. It was also wearing pauldrons; with a grey visor and cape.

"Great..." said Marx, in a low flat tone. The two immediately fell silent at the sound of his voice and looked back at him

"Oh!" said the clothed one, "Uh...Sorry about the mess. Violet did most of it..."

"Hey!" shouted Violet, "You're the one that knocked the shelf over!"

"That was an accident!" shot back the grey one, throwing a book from the floor at her in his fury. Violet squeaked and hid under the bed.

"Ugh," groaned Marx, who was far from in the mood for this, "Stop that! You guys are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry..." said the two in unison. Marx simply sighed and sat on the floor. Exhaustion was catching up to him and a dull ache was beginning to pulsate in the center of his forehead. He knew he probably needed sleep but he refused to rest until he at least knew what Zero was up to.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Marx to the large Dark Matter, trying to ignore the growing headache.

"I am Chroma," he answered, "The eldest of the Dark Matter. Zero sent me here to read this book of yours so that we can fully understand what this wish granting machine does."

"You mean Zero is going to try summoning Nova?" said Marx, rather surprised by this development, "But what could he possibly wish for?"

"I don't know," said Chroma, "He doesn't speak to us much outside of giving orders. I'm surprised he left the Dark Star at all, since he always gets so very upset when he sees how happy everyone else seems to be. Losing to Kirby twice only made things worse. Maybe he'll wish for him to drop dead or something."

"I could live with that," said Marx, "Is there anything I can do to help?" The Dark Matter shifted awkwardly at the question.

"You want to help?" said Chroma, something odd in his tone. Marx could tell he was hiding something but decided to play along for now.

"Well yeah," he answered, "I don't really have much else to do."

"But are you offering because you truly want to help?" asked Chroma, "Or is this about the amulet?" The question surprised the jester. This Dark Matter had a very keen mind in comparison to the others, who seemed rather simplistic. It was true that Marx had been lusting for the amulet's power, but now that he knew it hadn't helped him win against Kirby...

"It was, at first..." answered Marx, "But not anymore! It didn't do me any good against Kirby before and it probably won't be any different now. Besides, it wouldn't do me any favors to make an enemy out of Zero." Part of him secretly still wanted the amulet, but he was smart enough to realize it was no longer worth pissing off an Outer God over.

"Then tell me," began Chroma, showing Marx the book on Nova as he spoke, "You have read this entire book I presume. Do you remember all of it?"

"Remember it?" said Marx, chuckling lightly, "I must've read it at least a thousand times by now."

"Good." With that Chroma threw the book outside. His eye shimmered light blue for an instant before electricity crackled out and struck the book while it was still mid-air. It exploded into a mass of burnt confetti and fluttered lightly to the ground below.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" screeched Marx, running outside blindly in his horror. That was a mistake. Before he could stop himself he ran right off the stairs and fell down into the grass. He groaned and sat up, his headache now at migraine level. He also felt a wetness trickling from his forehead.

_Great, now I'm bleeding._

Chroma floated down beside him, looking rather concerned.

"I am saving your life Marx," he explained gently, "I have sent Violet to fetch Zero. Hopefully they won't take too long, it doesn't look like we have much time."

"What are you on about?" said Marx in irritation, "Destroying my book doesn't help at all!"

"It gives you a use," said Chroma, "Zero won't agree to keep you alive otherwise."

"Keep me...alive?" said Marx, fear beginning to crawl into his eyes.

"Please, try not to move too much, we might be able to slow down the process." As he spoke he reached out to Marx with a shadowy hand, carefully wrapping it around him in a firm but gentle grip to keep him from getting up.

_Slow down?_

Marx opened his mouth to ask him further questions, but they never came. Without warning a wave of unbearable agony washed through his body, causing his questions to be replaced by deafening screams. It was like an explosion from within, pushing searing hot pain through his entire being. Most painful of all was the absolute realization that his body was in the process of tearing itself apart. Zero's mending of his wounds had only been intended to be temporary, and now that he found him no longer useful had left him to die.

Blood began to pour out from him with abandon, choking Marx's screams into rasping gurgling sounds. Chroma knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer despite his best efforts to hold him together. His anguished trashing was already beginning to falter and he had turned deathly pale from losing so much blood.

"You called for my presence?" said a familiar cold voice, suddenly forming behind the old Dark Matter.

"Master!" exclaimed Chroma as he turned to Zero, "You must act quickly!"

Zero could clearly see what was happening to Marx, but refused budge.

"Why?" he said calmly, "I have no use for the creature."

"Yes you do!" said Chroma hurriedly, "I destroyed the book and he's the only one who knows it's contents now!"

"YOU WHAT?" boomed Zero in anger.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" cried Chroma. Zero had heard that one before, but then his creation had never been a very good liar. Knowing there wasn't any time to lose Zero moved himself above Marx. He was twitching weakly, barely alive but still holding on stubbornly. Chroma's grip on him was probably the only thing keeping him alive.

Zero focused within himself. Upon his own endless suffering and loneliness that had plagued him for as long as he had existed. It didn't take much effort to beckon his red tears to flow, dripping down onto the jester's body. The blood easily seeped into the split that had reformed, sealing it shut and replacing the blood Marx had lost in the process. Chroma released him.

"I have half a mind to kill you," said Zero, his calm tone doing nothing to hide the rage that radiated from him. The only thing that kept him in check was the knowledge that his Dark Matter would never truly betray him.

"Please don't be so angry!" pleaded Chroma, "I did it for you!"

"I know that much, but whatever for?" said Zero.

"He wanted to help you, but I knew he'd be useless to you as long as the book existed." explained Chroma.

"So you destroyed it without thinking?" said Zero, "You do realize that Marx will know I left him for dead and probably won't help me now don't you?" Chroma's eye widened.

_Well he certainly did now._

Marx shakily rose to his feet, facing away from the pair.

"Marx!" exclaimed Chroma, " Are you alright?" No response. Instead he erupted in shrill maniacal laughter, confusing the Dark Matter. Almost as abruptly, he stopped and looked back at them. There were tears streaming down his face.

"Stay away from me," he hissed, before darting off into the dark forest. Chroma was about to go after him.

"No," snapped Zero, "I will go." He lifted himself up above the trees and flew in the direction the jester had gone, leaving the Dark Matter alone. Chroma knew his master wouldn't harm Marx now, but he couldn't help but worry that Zero wouldn't be able to deal with the pain he'd inflicted upon him. Pain was all that Zero knew.

Comfort however was all too alien a concept to him.

"Do you think he'll still help us?" said Violet, gliding up beside Chroma. She had been hiding in the tree-house, too fearful to face the angered Zero.

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people don't mind the name Chroma for the Dark Matter swordsman. I tried to pick a name I felt suited him since I didn't want to be stuck writing 'Dark Matter swordsman' every single time he spoke. He's got some serious balls of steel pissing off Zero like that. XD Poor Marx is going to need some serious hugs now though.<br>**

**Also, anyone who knows what 'Outer God' is a reference to without using Google is awesome. Zero certainly deserves to be considered one.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Acceptance

Zero wasn't sure how long he'd been trailing after Marx, but it certainly felt like the little jester should have tired himself out by now. He wasn't showing any signs of slowing down yet, still rushing blindly through the night enshrouded forest. Zero wasn't the impatient type, but the less time spent on Popstar the better. If they ran into Kirby things could get messy and he couldn't tolerate that. He considered trying to corner Marx, but that might cause him to become aggressive. Fighting would surely not make him more likely to help.

Suddenly the movement in the trees below him ceased. Zero lowered himself gently to find out why, careful not to get an eyefull of branches. Marx's colourful hat thankfully made him quite easy to spot in the darkness. He appeared to have tripped over a pile of roots and entangled himself in them in the process. He had a very miserable look on his face and no longer had the will to even try to free himself. Though Zero could feel no sympathy for his plight, he understood what being hopeless felt like.

"Marx,"he said, "You are upset."

"No shit," Marx muttered, refusing to meet his gaze. Zero sighed mentally. This was why only Chroma was given willpower and no other Dark Matter after him. Entities with a will were difficult to control and often made a fuss. The only reason why Chroma was allowed to continue existing was because he was invaluable when he did as he was told and had taken down several planets on his own without prompting.

His usefulness came at a price however. Aside from his strange habit of naming the other Dark Matter and mimicking positive emotions to creepy effect, Chroma often came up with insane ploys to earn his master some friends for reasons Zero didn't care to fully understand. Destroying that book was no doubt fueled by such a plan. Zero did not usually destroy what which was useful to him, but Chroma was certainly pushing it. He made a mental note to point this out to him later.

Deciding that words would do nothing, Zero opted to free Marx from the roots instead. He forced his long green tentacle out from his body and moved closer. Seeing that it was covered in downward pointing spines, Marx shrank away in fear.

"Do not be afraid," said Zero, "They only become dangerous when I will it so." To illustrate his point he steeled his body, causing the appendage to stiffen and point straight down. The spines quickly responded by curling outwards threateningly, drooping down once more when Zero relaxed again. This soothed Marx's fear somewhat, curiosity beginning to take it's place.

Zero carefully wrapped his tentacle around him and pulled him free from the roots. He gently set the jester down, who was still staring at his tentacle with interest. It seemed like he was searching for something in his mind.

"It's my heart," said Zero, answering the unspoken question as he quickly pulled it back inside of himself. It wasn't an entirely correct answer but a close enough approximation.

"Your heart? But it's so..." Marx wasn't sure what word to use.

"Ugly?" offered Zero.

"No, just... unusual," corrected Marx, feeling that this was a safer description. Zero eyed him incredulously but let the matter drop. He'd come to earn Marx's help, not argue semantics.

Something seemed to suddenly click in the trickster's mind. He scampered over to a small clearing between the trees and closed his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" asked Zero.

"Your tail heart thing reminded me of something," explained Marx, "I want to see if I can still do it." Nothing happened at first, leading Zero to think his mind might have begun to deteriorate from coming so near to death too often. But soon several small spiny green balls manifested out of thin air and fell to the ground around them. Mere seconds later a multitude of thorny vines sprang forth form the earth, growing wildly out of control and sprouting enormous roses. When it was over the two were surrounded by a gigantic rosebush.

"See?" said Marx proudly, "Looks pretty similar doesn't it?"

"I do see, but what are those?" asked Zero, staring at the unnaturally large roses.

"You've never seen a rose before?" exclaimed Marx.

"No," stated Zero. Bringing out his tentacle again, he gingerly plucked one to have a better look. It was obviously a flower, but he had never seen one so near to the colour of blood before. He settled himself on the ground, lost in thought as he studied the rose. Marx sat down beside him, still mindful of the tail-like appendage.

"How strange that something so useless and fragile could be born from such a hateful entanglement," mused Zero aloud.

"Not nearly as strange as you getting all poetic," said Marx.

"Oh," said Zero, looking down at him, "I forgot you were here." Marx burst out laughing at this despite his attempt to stifle it.

"What do you find so amusing?" asked Zero, puzzled by the response.

"That someone like you can be that interested in a stupid rose," answered Marx, still giggling between his words.

"You people are such a waste," said Zero, an odd intensity creeping into his voice that commanded Marx's full attention, "To be born into a bright world filled with friends, joy and love. A world of hope and promise. A world you all waste on petty frivolities and ignorance. So fragile. So fleeting. Pointless in the end. While you grow old and die I endure. I will not rest until all has become like unto myself and all dwell in the presence of absence. Not even Kirby can stop me forever." As if to illustrate his point he crushed the rose, letting the mangled remains fall to the ground.

"You really hate everything outside of yourself that much huh?" said Marx, "Is there even a reason?"

"Such imperfection offends me by merely existing," explained Zero simply.

"So is that what you're going to wish for then?" asked Marx.

"Perhaps," answered Zero, "But I cannot have this wish without your help. Are you still upset?"

"Of course I am," said Marx, smiling sadly as he realized Zero truly didn't fully understand how emotions worked, "But I guess I'm mostly just mad at myself for being so stupid. What happened to me isn't your fault... and your idea still sounds pretty cool."

"Then you will help?" asked Zero.

"It's tempting," admitted Marx, "But if I do you'll just destroy me after won't you?"

"One cannot fool a fool I see," said Zero thoughtfully.

"I'm not like the rest of these morons you know," said Marx, allowing his innocent facade to fully drop for a moment, "I have something you want, and you have something I want."

"Are you proposing a trade?" asked Zero suspiciously.

"Sort of," answered Marx, "I hate Kirby and the rest of Popstar just as much as you do. All I ask is that I get to live long enough to witness them all suffer and die. I don't know the full extent of your power but I get the feeling you'll do a better job than I ever could."

"Might I ask what fuels this hate?" said Zero, finding it odd that he would ask for this instead of the amulet as he'd been expecting.

"Because they don't appreciate my brand of humor and that just isn't acceptable," said Marx, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as he spoke, "I think it would be pretty hilarious to see such a happy and carefree planet become consumed by pain and suffering. They deserve it."

"Interesting..." said Zero, contemplating the giant rosebush around them before looking back at him, "I will consider it."

"Well okay," said Marx, "I'm pretty tired anyway, so I guess I'll get some sleep while you think about it."

"Very well," said Zero. Marx hesitated for a moment before shuffling closer to Zero, boldly nuzzling into his surprisingly soft fur in search of warmth. He felt Zero stiffen at the unfamiliar gesture but didn't feel it was necessary to back off. As he began to doze off he felt Zero's tail wrap around him. It was an oddly protective gesture, no doubt out of instinct to protect the information he alone contained. Though he knew this was in no way out of kindness, he couldn't help but smile just a little as he drifted away into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this chapter was a bit more difficult than the others. I wanted to build on the relationship between the two some more while still keeping them in character and without it coming across as forced.<strong> **This is easier said than done when you're dealing with these types of characters, but I think I pulled it off okay for now. It should come as no surprise who will be becoming attached first. XD  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Agreement

Marx floated around in space, conscious of only one thing: his loathing for Kirby. How DARE he ruin his plans. Plans of the new king of Popstar. It had gone all so perfectly until now.

Fragments of Nova were scattered around him, radiating dimly with vestiges of the comet's magic. Fueled with hate and what little power he had left, Marx drew the shattered remains to himself, absorbing them into his gravely weakened body.

Before he could even comprehend what a terrible mistake he'd made, his mind was drowned in a sudden torrent of thoughts that weren't his own. It was a tidal wave of anguished voices, desperately trying to make themselves heard over one another. They were the voices of the dead. The souls of the countless victims of Kirby's 'heroics'. And they all wished for one thing:

_The death of Kirby._

Marx's identity became lost to the ocean of vengeful spirits, his body becoming the vehicle of pure hatred for all that Kirby stood for. By the time he was able to wrest back control it was far too late. Marx barely had the chance to blink before Kirby charged at him with his sword. Taking advantage of the jester's disorientation he cut through him with ease.

It took a few seconds for Marx to realize what had happened, before the rush of pain and understanding pulled a horrified final shriek from his dying body. He could hear a strange voice calling out to him in the distance but he would have none of it. He continued to kick and scream as he was drawn closer to it's source.

"Marx? Marx! Please calm down!" it pleaded. Marx froze, recognition flickering in his mind. He opened his eyes to see he was no longer floating around in space. Instead he found himself safe and sound on Popstar, surrounded by a giant rosebush and accompanied by a very agitated Chroma.

"A nightmare..." whispered Marx.

"Are you awake this time?" asked Chroma, still unnerved by what he'd just witnessed.

"Eh? Of course!" answered Marx.

"Just making sure," said Chroma, "It looked like you were awake earlier, but you suddenly sprouted those strange wings and started laughing for no reason. I tried to stop you from flying away but you completely lost it and attacked me." Upon hearing this Marx looked on each side of himself. Chroma wasn't kidding: he now had a pair of golden bow like wings with colourful prisms flickering in and out of existence beneath them.

"That dream..." said Marx, awed by his new found wings, "I must've been reliving what happened to me. If that's true, then I have a lot more power than I thought."

"So it would appear," agreed Chroma.

"Hey wait," said Marx, looking around in puzzlement, "Where did Zero go?"

"Back in the Dark Star," answered Chroma, "He's busy guiding the Dark Matter to bring together detailed maps of all the nearby stars. Then you can show us where the star power is hidden. He tends to get very meticulous about this sort of thing and probably won't be back for a while though."

"Oh, well that's okay," said Marx, "I want to test my powers a bit anyway." Without waiting for any kind of response he launched himself into the sky. His instincts kicked in immediately, allowing him to glide steadily over the treetops. Chroma easily floated along beside him.

"Marx," he began hesitantly, "There's something I must discuss with you."

"What's that?" asked Marx.

"Zero wants me to let you know that he has agreed to your request," said Chroma, "But... I'm also going to tell you that he's lying."

"Hmmm, I die either way though right?" said Marx sarcastically, not at all surprised by the revelation.

"If you play by his rules yes," said Chroma, "But I can offer you a different path. One that we can all benefit from."

"Is that so?" said Marx, eyeing the General dubiously.

"From what you have told us it seems Nova responds to the first wish it hears regardless of who actually summoned it. Correct?" said Chroma.

"Pretty much," answered Marx.

"I need you to help me steal that wish," said Chroma.

"WHAT?" screeched Marx, stumbling in midair from shock. Chroma quickly grabbed him before he could plummet to the ground.

"Are you out of your mind?" continued Marx, "He'll kill us both!"

"Not if my wish works," said Chroma, "Besides, I only need you to distract him long enough for me to take the wish once Nova has been summoned. You are free to escape and do as you wish afterward."

"Did you forget I kind of NEED Zero to stay alive?" snapped Marx.

"Of course not," answered Chroma, "Just as I haven't forgotten that no favor comes free. I believe this will solve your little problem." As he spoke a shadowy tendril snaked out from beneath his cloak holding Marx's amulet out before him.

"I appreciate the offer," said Marx, "But I can't wear that. If I do I'll lose control again."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Chroma, "It proved quite noisy when Zero gave it to me. I had to purge it of all the souls that somehow got locked inside and imbue it with Dark Matter. It should be safe for you to use now."

"Really? Well..." Marx trailed off as he thought about it. The real question here was whether or not he could trust Chroma. It was entirely possible that he was a complete liar and that Zero really was planning on keeping Marx around. Part of him knew that was probably just wishful thinking on his part. Chroma looked at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know this is not an easy decision for you," he said, "But you must understand that I have no choice but to take extreme measures for the sake of my kind. Zero may have long given up on it all, but I haven't. I will do anything it takes, even if it means having to fight my own master and parent in the end. Should you help me, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to assure your survival."

Without another word he slipped the amulet onto Marx. There was no cacophony of voices this time, much to his relief. He could feel immense power flowing through him, morphing his appearance in the process. His normally pale purple skin took on a much darker tone and his shoes became pointed. The colours of his hat inverted themselves, taking on a new intensity with the fluffy tips growing large and frayed. His wings became blood red and the ever changing prisms took on a dark muddied shade.

"Woah, this is...Hey my voice is different!" exclaimed Marx. His usually embarrassingly high pitch voice had become far deeper and far more threatening. Before Marx could do anything else Chroma removed the amulet, causing him to quickly revert back to normal.

"Hey!" said Marx in irritation, "Give it back!"

"I will, once you do as I ask," said Chroma coolly. Marx groaned.

_That clever bastard._

"Fiiiiiine."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement Marx."


	7. Chapter 7 : Actuation

Mapping out all the nearby planets wasn't a very difficult task, but stressful nonetheless. Zero's Dark Matter did their best to do as he commanded them, but without his constant direct guidance they would often lose focus and wander off. They didn't have a very wide attention span; which discouraged them from thinking too deeply but also made them impossibly dependent on his own intelligence. The simplest task could become a frustrating clusterfuck of a mess if he spread them out too much. This was just such a case.

Several Dark Matter had stumbled onto ?, a tiny star infested with TACs, and gotten themselves kidnapped by the catlike creatures in the process. Had Zero had hands he would have no doubt facepalmed at the idiocy of his servants. The Dark Matter that were on Cavius had to be sent in to rescue them before they could move on to Skyhigh, their original destination. They were lucky Zero didn't want to waste his energy building more Dark Matter or he would have simply abandoned them to their fate.

Once he was satisfied that each group had a solid knowledge of each planet's surface he called them back to the Dark Star. As he approached Popstar once more he felt the sudden desire to ram the Dark Star into the little planet out of sheer spite. He wasn't normally the impulsive type, but at that moment it was certainly tempting. The only thing that held him in check was the knowledge that such a rash act would probably kill Chroma and Marx.

Being invulnerable to most things, the pitiful atmosphere could not even manage to singe his feathers as he entered it. He scanned the surface of the planet with an indifferent gaze, searching for the odd pair. Zero could sense that Chroma was nearby, but it was much more difficult to home in on him than his other Dark Matter. Though Chroma could easily 'plug-in' to their collective mind at any time he usually opted not to. Something about conserving his individuality or some other nonsense he often liked to drone on and on about until Zero would give him something to do.

Finally, he spotted the pair near a small stream. Almost immediately he noticed that Marx was sporting a pair of obnoxiously coloured wings.

"What are th-" before he could even finish his simple question Marx threw himself on him, squealing loudly as he clung to Zero's fur with the claws of his wings.

"Er...hello?" said Zero, unsure of how to react to the jester behaving like a shrieking fruit bat. He was beginning to suspect that Marx might not be entirely of stable mind.

"HIIII!" said Marx all too cheerily. Zero gave Chroma a questioning look, who only shrugged dismissively.

"What are you doing?" asked Zero, turning his attention back to Marx, who's grip was beginning to slip.

"I'm hugging you silly," he answered, before leaping up to Zero's halo and balancing himself along its edges with ease, "Chroma is really boring and I'm happy that you're here now!"

"...and the wings?" asked Zero.

"I've always had them but I didn't remember I did until now," explained Marx.

"I see..." Deciding that it would be best to simply press forward and ignore Marx being...Marx, he called forth his Dark Matter. They quickly appeared out of thin air before him and meshed their bodies together to form a large amorphous mass of eyes and darkness. Using their innate ability to manipulate and create matter, they took on the shape of a small but geographically accurate replica of the planet Floria.

"Wow! It looks just like it!" exclaimed Marx. He jumped on top of the floating mass and used his feet to make it roll around in mid-air.

"Now let me see.." said Marx, searching for the spot he knew the star power would be hidden," Where is it...Here!"

"How can you tell?" asked Chroma, "The planet is like one giant forest. It all looks the same."

"Because the trees are a lot bigger here," snapped Marx, "It's the only place the Twin Woods that guards the star power could possible b- GAH!" The 'planet' suddenly came apart, letting Marx fall through as the Dark Matter reformed themselves and sped away to Floria.

"Gee, thanks for letting me get off first guys. You are too kind." said Marx sarcastically. Another group of Dark Matter came, this time taking on the shape of the watery planet Aquarius.

"I'd better not get dropped this time," said Marx with a glare.

"I will make them wait for you from now on," assured Zero. They continued through each planet in this manner, including Skyhigh, Cavius, Hotbeat, Mekkai and...

"Hey wait, what about Halfmoon?" asked Marx.

"Halfmoon?" said Chroma, "But it's mostly made of stardust and what little land there is has been known for being windy beyond all reason."

"It still has star power that we need," said Marx.

"I must admit I'd forgotten about Halfmoon," said Zero, "But I can't spread out my Dark Matter much more than this. They're already being difficult to keep on track as it is."

"Then why not leave them to me?" suggested Chroma, "Then you can take Marx to Halfmoon and find it yourself without having to worry about us."

"Why, will you not go with him yourself?" asked Zero, switching to their own language so that Marx wouldn't understand.

"I believe he much prefers your company over mine. You saw how he reacted to your arrival didn't you?" retorted Chroma calmly.

"I'm aware of that, strange as it may be," said Zero, "I'm mostly concerned that the Dark Matter would be too much for you to handle. It is true you've controlled large groups of them before, but not on this scale."

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle my master," said Chroma, "Or have you forgotten that I too have battled Kirby twice and still managed to survive? I'm not as incapable as you think."

"I remember," said Zero, "Truly, of all my Dark Matter you are the most like unto myself. Perhaps even, to a fault..."

"Hey!" cut-in Marx, clearly annoyed at being left out entirely, "What are you guys yammering about?"

"Details," stated Zero plainly, "I expect you can fly through space with those?"

"Yeah," answered Marx, "They actually work better in space."

"Then we will leave immediately," said Zero, before turning to Chroma, "As for you, be sure to assist the Dark Matter should any of the guardians prove to be a problem for them."

"Of course," said Chroma. With that Zero shot up into sky, Marx following closely behind. As they passed through the atmosphere Zero noted that Marx managed to create a shield around himself that shimmered like a rainbow.

_Mirror based powers._

Zero thought to himself that perhaps keeping him around wouldn't be such a terrible idea after all.


	8. Chapter 8 : Admonition

Flying through the vast silence of space did not take long to grind away at Marx's patience. Sure, it's magnitude was pretty to look at, but there wasn't much you could DO with it. He looked over at Zero, who still looked as perpetually disinterested with everything as ever. Marx was beginning to wonder if he could even feel anything outside of being bored, kind of annoyed and really annoyed.

"Hey Zero," said Marx, drawing the false angel's cool gaze towards him, "Did you decide on what you're going to wish for yet?"

"I'm not wishing for anything," answered Zero simply.

"What?" said Marx, genuinely confused, "Then why are we even doing all of this?"

"I have no interest in wishes," expanded Zero, "What I am interested in is Nova's power."

"I'm not sure I follow," said Marx.

"When I summon Nova I am going to assimilate it into my very being," explained Zero, "It's power will then become my own."

"Ohhh," said Marx, "You can do that?"

"I have done so with countless planets," said Zero.

"That's pretty cool," said Marx, "Do you think you'll be able to beat Kirby after?"

"Perhaps," said Zero, pausing for a moment before speaking again, almost tentatively, "...Marx?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your powers?" he asked, earning a strange look from the jester. Zero didn't seem the type to just ask things for the hell of it, but it was impossible to tell what he might be thinking. There was no doubt that he could probably witness the most horrifying things imaginable and still hold that unflinching glacial stare. It seemed like nothing could hope to breach his facade, though it was probably better to not know what lay beneath.

"Well..." began Marx, hesitating slightly, "I guess I was born with them. I mean, I've had them for as long as I can remember."

"What of your parents?" asked Zero. Marx's expression darkened at the question.

"I don't know who my parents are," he answered, "I've always had to survive on my own, but I did a lot of studying to figure out what I am. My best guess is that they were a Puffball and a Simirror."

"Hmm, an unusual union indeed," said Zero, "Though it would certainly explain a few things."

"You're not going to hate me for being half Puffball are you?" asked Marx.

"Why would I do that?" said Zero. Though he didn't show it, he was rather baffled by the implication that Marx would be upset if he hated him.

"You've made yourself useful," he continued, "That is all I require. Being of a similar species to Kirby is hardly a concern at this point." Marx seemed content with this answer. Up ahead they could see their destination approaching. Halfmoon was barely visible at all, mostly hidden beneath a large mass of swirling stardust that had collected around it. It was going to be difficult to travel through it, as it never stopped shifting.

"I guess I'm still having a hard time believing you don't completely despise me yet," said Marx, "Everyone on Popstar would hate me if they knew what I'm really like. I've had to hide it so I can get what I want from them."

"And what are you truly like Marx?" asked Zero. The jester was beginning to suspect that he might be just indulging him a little at this point, but he also found that he didn't really care. He was convinced that he could be relatively honest with Zero and not have to worry about being judged or rejected needlessly.

"I don't feel bad when I hurt people or when they die. They're kind of just like puppets to me, there for me to play around with then destroy when I'm done. I think it's all pretty funny really, but nobody else appreciates my sense of humour. They all think I'm horrible and call me a monster when they figure it out. That's usually when I eat their face off. They can't call me names anymore if they don't have a face." Marx giggled a bit at his last few words, appearing to be remembering what he had done as he spoke.

"Have you ever felt love though?" asked Zero.

_Okay, now he's just being weird._

"Not really," answered Marx, now quite certain that Zero was fishing for something, "I mean I've been with lots of girls but I never actually cared about any of them. I just keep them around for a while then make them disappear when I get bored. You should see the looks on their faces! They always look so surprised!" He paused for a moment, getting lost in his own memories for a bit with a creepy vacant smile.

"Why the sudden interest anyway?" he asked once he snapped back to reality.

"You seemed bored," said Zero, his own bored tone making his words sound rather ironic. Marx smiled.

"You're funny," he said, "I'm not really sure what to think of you yet, but I kind of like you." He regretted his words as soon as they escaped his mouth. He'd never meant to admit that Zero had grown on him. Not even to himself. And yet it slipped out anyway.

Seized with panic he darted far ahead of Zero to avoid a response. He was afraid of what Zero might do. It was bad enough that he already felt torn about betraying him through his deal with Chroma, but actually growing attached to Zero was far worse. Marx hated such weakness in himself. It should be an easy matter to stall Zero after Nova is summoned, get his amulet back, and be done with this whole thing without a care.

_This is pathetic._

He paused for a moment, gauging what was the best way to enter Halfmoon's turbulent atmosphere. He focused all his attention on this task in an attempt to drown out his thoughts about Zero, who had just caught up with him.

"Looks like we'll have to go from the bottom and work our way up," said Marx, still too ashamed of himself to look Zero in the eye.

"That sounds like it will take quite some time," said Zero.

"Yeah I guess," said Marx, quickly flying away again. Zero followed in silence, giving no hints as to what he thought of Marx had said.

The bottom of Halfmoon functioned much like the eye of a storm, allowing them easy passage to the maze of stardust within. The outer edges continued to spiral out of control, but on the inside all was still. The pockets and alleys created by the clumps of stardust were considerably narrow however, making passage rather difficult for Zero's bulk. He still managed to squeeze through well enough, though they went at a much slower pace than they would have had he been smaller. That suited Marx just fine, since it kept Zero's focus on not getting stuck.

They continued to travel wordlessly through the stardust maze for several hours. Marx's uncharacteristic silence did not escape Zero's notice and he couldn't comprehend why. He wondered if perhaps telling Marx he'd only been indulging him in conversation earlier to alleviate his obvious boredom might have hurt his feelings somehow. It didn't make much sense to him, but he couldn't see any other possibility.

Marx seemed to have spaced out into his own internal world, barely aware of what was going on around him. He didn't see the small round creature hiding inside a niche in the stardust above them, but Zero did. It was green and covered in scales, it's wild eyes peering down at them.

"Marx..." said Zero, realizing the reptile was eyeing the jester just a bit too hungrily. He didn't appear to hear him, still walking absentmindedly.

"Marx!" he repeated more urgently.

"Wuh?" said Marx, finally turning to face him. This proved to be a bad move. The Gator took its opportunity and lunged onto Marx's back in a fury of gnashing teeth. Acting on reflex Marx quickly reached back with the claws of his wings and managed to flick the little beast off of himself. It hit the ground with little damage, snarling and rolling around furiously as it tried to get back up.

Zero would not give it the chance to do so, unceremoniously spearing its small form with his tail-like appendage before tossing its dead body aside like a rag. He then quickly set about tending to Marx's wounds, harshly shoving him face first into the ground and ignoring his protests to look at them. The lacerations were quite ugly but luckily not as deep as they appeared. Using a drop his bloody tears, which could both create and destroy depending on his intent, the damage quickly vanished with ease. Satisfied with his work, he released the squirming jester.

"Uh, thanks," said Marx as he got up, looking a bit lost, "But...why did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Zero.

"Well...everything you just did really," answered Marx.

"I don't have much use for a dead jester," said Zero.

"I know that, but..." he bit back the words he was thinking of before he could finish, realizing this conversation could go very bad very quickly if Zero figured out what Chroma had told him.

"But?" said Zero, quick to pick up on what he was doing.

"Er, maybe we can talk about it later?" said Marx, "It's really not all that important and we still need to get to that star power so..."

"Fine," said Zero, sounding rather hostile, "But I WILL find out what you're hiding from me."

"Whoa, hey, it's not like that," said Marx, receiving a glare in response. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine," said Marx, "We can talk about it now then."


	9. Chapter 9 : Attack

Marx knew he had to choose his words well and he had to choose them fast. Otherwise Zero would surely not believe him and become furious.

"Well..." began Marx, highly aware of the weight of Zero's stare boring down upon him, "Chroma told me about how you've agreed to keep me around and all but... I can't help but think you're going to abandon me anyway. I mean, what's the use of a jester to someone like you?"

Although it wasn't the entire truth, it wasn't a lie either. Zero appeared to believe his words, his sharp gaze softening somewhat.

"Oh, I see," said Zero, "You think I'm lying."

"I think you're capable of lying," corrected Marx.

"And yet here you are helping me," said Zero, "There's nothing I can possibly say to make you believe me...but if it truly means so much to you, perhaps you should spend less time wallowing in your own thoughts and more time trying to convince me of your worth."

Marx pondered for a moment, deeply bothered by the undeniable honesty in his words. Without even trying Zero had made it quite clear that he didn't care enough to bother with lies. Especially now that he was armed with the knowledge that Marx would help him either way. This could only lead to one very simple conclusion: Chroma was a lying git.

Marx groaned at the realization, pulling his hat over his eyes and sitting on the ground to sulk.

"You appear to be upset again," continued Zero, still as observant as ever, "I can't pretend to sympathize, but I couldn't help noticing how preoccupied you appear to be over what I think of you. I may not know you well, but that seems rather...Marx?"

Marx wished more than ever to be capable of vanishing inside his own hat, pulling his hat down as far as it would go in the hopes that maybe he would. Zero blinked in confusion before gently lifting the trembling jester's hat back up with his tail, finding that Marx looked to be on the verge of breaking down.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Zero.

"I just don't want to die Zero," whispered Marx.

Before Zero could respond he was suddenly flung backwards into a wall of stardust by a force neither of them saw coming. Whatever it had been, Marx could tell it had caused Zero a great deal of pain. Tears of blood poured from his eye as he slowly drew in his fragile tail, which appeared to have taken the brunt of the attack.

"Poyo!" called out an all too familiar voice. Marx spun around to find Kirby trotting up beside him, wielding what appeared to be a wand topped with a golden heart. Kirby's concerned expression quickly turned into a shocked one as his young mind recognized the jester before him. He squeaked and took a few steps back, trying to rationalize how someone who was supposed to be dead could possibly be standing before him yet again. Marx stared at him coldly for a moment, quickly formulating a plan in his mind before switching on his friendly and cheerful act.

"Hey hey hey," said Marx with a smile, "Did you just save me from that guy?" Kirby nodded, still unsure of what to make of him.

"Wow thanks!" he continued, "I thought for sure that I was goner there. You know I was actually hoping I'd run into you."

"Poy?" said Kirby nervously.

"Oh yeah," said Marx, sighing sadly, "I know I've done some pretty bad things in the past... but I'm different now! I was hoping maybe we could be friends again. I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me though, after what I've done I'll bet everyone hates me." At first Kirby didn't look so sure of this, but upon seeing how sad Marx seemed to be his expression instantly brightened with enthusiasm. He squealed cheerfully and threw himself onto Marx in a hug, who responded by wrapping his wings around him.

"Ah Kirby, you are far too kind," said Marx, "And far too gullible." His gentle smile twisted into a wicked grin as he buried his claws into Kirby's sides. Pinned in place, Kirby could do nothing but squirm against him. Marx took his opportunity to grab on to the heart rod with his teeth, trying to yank it out of the Puffball's stubby little hands. Kirby wasn't willing to give up so easily, clinging to the rod with an impressive amount of strength.

"Poyoyno!" said Kirby pleadingly. This only succeeded in causing Marx to giggle uncontrollably, digging his claws deeper in an attempt to force Kirby to let go. In a desperate burst of energy, Kirby twisted under Marx's grip and landed a firm kick under his jaw. The sudden jolt of pain made him let go, wheeling backwards from the momentum and hitting the ground.

Marx quickly rolled out of the way as Kirby sent a heart shaped wave of energy at him from his wand. He desperately wanted to fly, but it was impossible in such a cramped space. There was also the matter of Zero, who was still trying to get up despite the immense pain he felt whenever he moved. Escape was out of the question.

Seeing that Marx no longer had the upper hand, Zero gathered up some of his remaining strength to shoot a barrage of sparks at Kirby. Catching him off guard, the balls of energy easily found their target and violently electrocuted the Puffball. It wasn't enough to kill Kirby unfortunately, who pushed himself up from the ground with some effort and turned his attention back to the bleeding eye. With nowhere to go, Zero could do nothing but lie there helplessly as Kirby sent another blast of energy at him from the heart rod.

To the astonishment of everyone present, Marx threw himself in front of Zero, cringing in the expectation that this was going to hurt immensely. When several seconds passed with nothing happening, Marx opened his eyes in confusion. Kirby became overtaken with panic upon the discovery that his weapon was harmless against Marx, bolting for the nearest exit as the jester continued to stand there completely dumbfounded.

"Wh-what just happened?" stammered Marx.

"You lied to me," said Zero, who sounded more disappointed in him than anything else.

"Huh?" said Marx, even more confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The Love Love Stick can only harm those without love in their hearts," explained Zero, "You told me you loved no one, and yet it's power did nothing to you."

"WHAT?" screeched Marx.

"I must know who it is you love so that I may destroy them," said Zero, "I can't trust that you will remain loyal to me otherwise."

"I don't think you can do much destroying in that state," said Marx, avoiding his demand.

"Don't toy with me Marx," snapped Zero.

"I'm not," said Marx, "I'm just saying that if Kirby comes back with a different ability we're kind of screwed."

"Ah..." said Zero, feeling a bit stupid.

"Do you think you can keep going?" asked Marx, eyes filling with concern, "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I won't be going anywhere like this," answered Zero, "Kirby managed to strike my weak point and it will be some time before I will be able to move without pain."

"Well I guess I'll have to use my mirrors then," said Marx.

"Mirrors?" asked Zero.

"Yeah," said Marx, "I don't usually do this unless it's for an emergency." Without another word he tore a prismatic scale from his wings, wincing from the stinging pain it caused. Zero watched quietly as Marx made it grow larger, revealing in it's reflection the inside of Marx's home. Satisfied that it was large enough to fit Zero he gently nudged him forward.

"Come on," said Marx, "This will transport us right to my house." With a great deal of effort Zero managed to lift his aching body off the ground and float through the portal. He soon collapsed from the strain, crushing Marx's bed as he crashed into the room.

"I think I broke your bed," said Zero with some delay. The jester giggled.

"Oh that's okay," said Marx, "It's not the first time that's happened. You just rest." Feeling a bit tired himself, Marx curled up beside Zero, snuggling into his fur despite it still being wet with blood. Staring at the little jester, understanding suddenly hit the false angel like a brick.

"...Marx?" said Zero.

"Hmn?" muttered Marx.

"It's me isn't it?" said Zero. He would receive no answer, as Marx was far too busy pretending he'd fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 : Argument

Marx was soon roused by something prodding his side. He rolled over onto his back to find Chroma hovering just above him. Marx stared at the knight dimly, trying to pull his mind out of the haze of sleep still lingering over him. It took him a moment to realize it, but something about Chroma seemed different somehow. Felt different.

"Come," said Chroma, "We need to talk." Marx felt a chill run through him as Chroma silently drifted back outside. Something was telling him not to leave. That something terrible would happen if he did. Going against his screaming instincts, he rolled off of the bed and made his way outside. He didn't even notice the blood red gaze that watched him leave quietly.

Marx followed Chroma through the forest, still apprehensive of the change in the Dark Matter's countenance. He's seemed rather meek and apologetic before, but now there lay thinly veiled contempt in his gaze and a certain haughtiness to his tone of voice. The jester had always assumed that there were others who skillfully masked who they really were, but he'd never actually seen it before.

Once he was certain they were out of Zero's hearing range, Chroma turned his attention back to Marx.

"I thought I told you to keep him distracted," said Chroma coldly. The weight of his gaze reminded Marx of Zero, only instead of being strikingly empty of emotion he seemed to be filled with bitterness and hatred.

"I tried to," said Marx, "But Kirby attacked us and Zero got hurt. I couldn't just leave him there!"

"You should have," said Chroma, "He heals very quickly and could awaken at any moment. This could ruin my plan."

"Why do you want that stupid wish so badly anyway?" snapped Marx. The fact that the swordsman didn't care at all about what had happened to Zero was infuriating to him. This was supposed to be his master they were talking about, not some random person he didn't know.

"Hmm, well I suppose there's no harm in answering that," said Chroma, settling himself down on a nearby rock "You see, a long time ago my kind were gifted with the ability to feel both positive and negative emotions. At that time Zero had quite the interest in understanding positive emotions, as he has none of his own and can harmed by certain forms of them."

"Well, that explains why he asked all those weird questions," said Marx, "So he can't feel stuff like happiness or love?"

"Exactly," answered Chroma, "He wanted to know what the point of things like joy, love and friendship was; using us as a means to test them."

"What did he find?" asked Marx, now quite curious about this unusual information. The knight's expression darkened at the question.

"He found that beings of light were quite fearful of us," said Chroma, his tone filling with sorrow, "Perhaps it's because of our appearance, or perhaps it's because we are simply not made of the same material and they instinctively reject us for it. Whatever the reason, many races reacted to us with violence, bringing us great pain and sadness. Zero concluded that positive emotions only served to intensify suffering, so he stripped us of them and vowed to do the same to the rest of the universe."

"That's pretty heavy," said Marx, "But that still doesn't tell me where the wish comes in."

"I want those emotions back Marx," said Chroma, "I want to feel happiness again."

"Then why not just ask him for them?" suggested Marx, "I mean, it sounds to me like he only took them away as a backwards way of protecting you guys. Not just to be a jerk."

"I already tried that," snapped Chroma, "He will have none of it. He's thoroughly convinced that they are the root of imperfection and will not stop until they no longer exist. So I'm going to wish for all of us, including him, to be given the ability to feel positive emotions. There's no telling what that might do to him, but I'm willing to take that risk. Even if it kills him."

"Kills him?" exclaimed Marx.

"It's a possibility," said Chroma, as casually as someone commenting on the weather, "The Dark Matter should be arriving with the star power soon. With Zero here it will be best to meet them far outside the atmosphere so that he can't sense them." Chroma moved to leave, only for Marx to quickly block his path with wings spread imposingly.

"Marx," began Chroma, "Don't be foolish. You don't seriously believe you can stop me do you?"

"I can't let you hurt Zero," said Marx in a hushed but threatening tone.

"You...care for him?" said Chroma, not quite believing this unexpected development, "But why?"

"Like I'd tell you!" growled Marx, ready to pounce on the Dark Matter at any moment.

"Now now," said Chroma condescendingly, "I told you the reasoning for my actions. It's only fair that you share yours. I'm actually quite curious now." Marx glared at him, ready to snap back with sarcasm, but realizing he could slow down Chroma this way. He sighed dramatically, feigning defeat.

"I don't completely understand it myself really," said Marx, "And if I had it my way I wouldn't feel the way I do at all. I guess it's because he's so different from anyone I've ever met. Popstar is pretty much all I've ever known and the people here are practically begging for me to abuse them. They're always trying to be friends with everything that moves, even if you don't want their stupid company."

"You mean you don't want friends?" asked Chroma in confusion.

"I don't want retarded friends that are nice to everyone for no reason," explained Marx, "Anyway, Zero isn't like them at all. I've never had a friend that doesn't care about what I'm capable of. He just lets me be me, without judging me or trying to change me. He scares me a little though..."

"How so?" asked Chroma. Marx shifted uncomfortably. He knew he had to keep talking if he was to stall Chroma, but he also knew that meant Zero would eventually stumble onto them and hear what he was saying. He wasn't so sure he wanted that, especially now that he knew Zero did not look favourably upon such emotions.

"It's really hard to tell what he's thinking most of the time," answered Marx, "He just keeps on staring and staring...it gets a little creepy sometimes. I know he doesn't do it on purpose but I wish he'd give it a rest."

"Tell me," said Chroma, "Are you sure you haven't become attached to him merely because your life currently depends on him?"

"Of course I'm sure!" said Marx, quickly becoming angry again.

"Then why don't we put your certainty to the test," said Chroma, pulling the amulet out from under his cloak, "I did say I would give this to you and I'm not one for going back on my word." Marx hesitated, caught between wanting to prove Chroma wrong and wondering if he might be right. The golden metal of the necklace glinted forbiddingly in the light that filtered through the leaves. Its power would surely be useful in stopping Chroma, which made it all the more curious that he would still give it to him. Marx narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you give me that?" asked Marx, "You know I'm just going to use it stop you."

"I have my reasons," answered Chroma, "Let's just say I think this will make things a little more interesting. I wonder, can you still remain so loyal even if you don't need him?" Marx opened his mouth to retort, but was quickly cut-off by another voice.

"Don't touch it," said the voice, coming from directly behind Marx. The jester cringed internally as he turned around to find Zero staring down at him with his usual cool steady gaze.

"Er, hi Zero," said Marx nervously, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," answered Zero evasively, before turning his attention to Chroma, "Why are you doing this to him?"

"Does it matter?" said Chroma, "You must be at least a little curious about whether or not he's being honest."

"Not in the slightest," said Zero, "I already know the answer."

"Zero I..." began Marx.

"Not another word," snapped Zero, "Or I will kill you where you stand." Marx shrank away and held his tongue, not willing to find out if he really would act upon his threat. He was terrified by the thought that Zero was taking Chroma's side, meaning he must have only heard the end of their conversation. This did not bode well.

"You think he's being dishonest?" asked Chroma, shifting to their own language upon seeing that he didn't want Marx involved in the conversation.

"I think his mind is too muddled to fully hide what he truly feels," said Zero, still stubbornly refusing to give a straight answer. He wasn't normally this evasive and the knight was beginning to question just how much of their conversation he'd actually heard.

"You were using his self-doubts against him," continued Zero, "His heart is not where you think it is."

"Why don't we test him then," said Chroma, motioning towards Marx, "So that we may all witness the truth."

"Very well," said Zero, " I get the feeling you'll find a way to force it upon him regardless." Chroma was quite certain at this point that Zero at least had some idea of what he was doing. It didn't matter though. He was confident that his plan would work anyway. All he needed was a little time, something Marx would surely provide.

"Come here," said Chroma, turning to the jester who was still watching them cautiously.

"What?" said Marx, "No way! Stay away from me!" He scurried behind Zero.

"That wasn't a request Marx," said Chroma, growing impatient.

"Shut up," said Marx, glaring at the Dark Matter, "I don't want the stupid amulet." A large mass of black tendrils erupted from beneath Chroma's cape, grabbing Marx and dragging him to the swordsman. Zero watched impassively as he furiously clawed at the ground, trying to break free.

There would be no escaping his fate.


	11. Chapter 11 : Affliction

Neither Marx nor Chroma knew it, but Zero had in fact heard their entire conversation. He was deeply disappointed in his Dark Matter, so quick to betray him for something that had already caused them so much pain. He couldn't seem to reach any of them, leaving him feeling profoundly alone without their tiny voices filling his consciousness.

Chroma finally managed to pull Marx near, who was still trying to get out of his grip in vain. He quickly slipped the amulet onto him, before dropping him on the ground and backing off.

"Well my business here is done," said Chroma, "But I expect you will catch up with us soon enough." With that he flew away, leaving Zero to quickly put together what he'd truly done to Marx.

_Of course, I should have known._

He watched anxiously as Marx pushed himself to his feet and met his gaze. He had transformed into his Soul state, the look in his now white eyes instantly betraying the fact that this wasn't Marx looking back at him.

"Release him Chroma," said Zero, though he knew that wasn't going to work. With a snarl the possessed Marx launched himself at him, only to get tackled to the ground by something black darting out from the bushes. It was Violet.

"Master!" said Violet, struggling to keep Marx down, "Quickly! Get the-EEP!" The jester's body split apart, the two halves turning into brightly coloured balls of energy before rushing in opposite directions. Frightened, Violet fled between Zero's feathers for protection.

"Where are the others?" asked Zero, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings, "I can't seem to reach anyone."

"Chroma convinced everyone to help him," answered Violet, "If you try to stop him they're going to block your path."

"What?" said Zero.

"I don't like it either," continued Violet, "That's why I came here. I wanted to warn Marx that he's going to use the amulet to remote control him, but I guess I'm too late..."

"Hmm, remind me to reward you later for your resilience," said Zero, "For now you must assist me in catching Marx."

"But if we take too long Chroma will make his wish and-"

"He doesn't have the last star power," cut-in Zero, "How could he-". As he'd been expecting, the two balls of energy that were Marx finally made their return. Zero quickly moved out of way, the orbs cackling maniacally as they zipped by, just barely grazing his sides. He knew this attack. He'd used it himself, long ago when he'd temporarily merged with the paint witch Drawcia.

"Marx kind of already told him where it is," said Violet nervously as they watched Marx reform himself, "Before you two left for Halfmoon."

"I see," said Zero, saddened by how badly things had gone, "I should have never left them alone..." Gathering her courage, Violet came out from hiding to speak to Marx/Chroma.

"Please stop this!" she pleaded, "It's not worth it!". Marx responded by raising his wings and sending a barrage of luminescent arrows at her. Feeling more than a little protective of the only Dark Matter still loyal to him, Zero drifted in front of her, allowing the arrows to bounce off of his thick hide harmlessly. Marx screeched in frustration. At first it seemed like he was merely angry that his attack had done nothing, but then he began clawing at himself frantically.

"SHUT UP," he screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!"

Realizing that Marx had managed to momentarily break control, Zero quickly threw himself onto him. His immense weight easily overwhelmed Marx's tiny form, pinning him to the ground. He then extended his mind into Violet's, wordlessly guiding her to pull off Marx's amulet. The jester immediately reverted to his normal form, but Zero was not ready to get off just yet.

"Marx?" he asked, only to receive a muffled grunt in response.

"Master I think you're suffocating him," said Violet. Zero swiftly lifted himself off of Marx, who was shivering and sobbing uncontrollably with his wings wrapped around himself defensively. Though they were pushing for time, he knew Marx wouldn't be of much use in this pathetic state.

_But how am I supposed to calm him?_

He remembered that Marx seemed to quite like his fur and decided he might be able to use that, even though he wasn't all that fond of having his personal space invaded. Settling himself on the ground, he gently drew the traumatized jester to him with his tail. That was all it took to coax Marx into clinging to Zero as if his life depended on it.

"I realize you're a bit busy having a mental breakdown at the moment," said Zero, "But I need you to help me stop Chroma. You're free to carry on afterward." Marx couldn't help but let slip a sad smile. He wasn't entirely sure if Zero was being sarcastic or not, but it was clear that this was about as friendly as he could manage to be.

As unreachable as Zero was, it was far better than the hell that had been Chroma's incessant taunting while he'd been under his control. Marx had been teased plenty of times before, but Popstarians weren't nearly as cruel as Chroma had proven himself to be. With easy access to all of his thoughts and memories, Chroma easily tore apart every weakness he could find to plunge him further into despair. Marx was certain he would have never been able to break out when he did had Chroma not become overwhelmed with jealousy upon discovering that he truly loved Zero.

"Please Marx," said Violet, zigzagging up and down urgently, "We need to go!"

"Ah, you're right," said Marx, reluctantly letting go of Zero and pushing aside his thoughts for later, "I'm okay now...I guess."

"Close enough," said Zero before flying off with Violet, pausing only for a moment to make sure Marx was following.


	12. Chapter 12 : Actualized

To say that Chroma was angry would have been an understatement. How he regretted saving Marx now that he knew the jester hadn't at all been faking his affections for his master. HIS master. The one being in all of existence who wanted nothing to do with such emotions. That Zero could so easily win someone over where Chroma had tried and failed countless times was downright crushing.

The fact that the combined colours of the star power formed a rainbow was not helping his mood either. He could only hope that Nova would not prove to be another annoyance to deal with. Arranging them in a circle around him, Chroma activated the star power. Almost instantly an enormous clockwork machine dropped in front of him out of nowhere, startling him with its abrupt appearance.

"READY. -"

"I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH... -"

Nova's voice boomed loudly through the cosmos, his purple eyes looking down at the Dark Matter sleepily. He appeared to have taken damage at some point, his right eye being unable to fully open. Gathering his wits about him, Chroma signaled the other Dark Matter to form a defensive bubble around them so that Zero wouldn't be able to get in. Once they finished getting themselves organized he turned his attention back to Nova.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Chroma, "You look a little on the broken side."

"I AM FUNCTIONAL. -"

"If you say so..." said Chroma, "We Dark Matter and our creator Zero are incapable of feeling positive emotions. If it's within your power, I wish for you to grant us the ability to feel them."

"OK. -"

"3..."

"Really?" said Chroma, "Just like that?" Nova didn't seem to at all consider what consequences his wish might have. Though convenient, it was a bit unexpected from a sentient machine filled with such power. Nova would surely be quite dangerous if someone could find a way to control him.

"2..."

Suddenly, a massive beam of light broke through the Dark Matter, momentarily pushing them out of the way long enough for Marx, Zero and Violet to pass through.

"1..."

"NOVA WAIT," screamed Marx, "DON'T DO IT!"

"GO! -"

A burst of blinding light flared out from within Nova, knocking back everyone in a shock wave of pure energy. The flash was soon followed by a bone chilling shriek before fading away as quickly as it had come. Not knowing what to expect, Marx anxiously waited for his vision to return. The Dark Matter all looked incredibly dazed and confused, becoming a chaotic mess of black orbs wandering around aimlessly. There was also a disconcerting lack of white anywhere to be seen.

"Zero?" called out Marx. The movement from the Dark Matter was growing more erratic and he realized they were beginning to panic.

"Violet," said Marx, "What's happening to them?"

"WE CAN'T FIND ZERO!" squealed Violet in horror, flying around in circles at dizzying speed.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Marx, "But he was just here!"

"She means that we can't reach his consciousness," said Chroma, floating up beside him.

"Meaning?" asked Marx warily.

"It would appear that he's ceased to exist..."answered Chroma dolefully. Marx expression went blank.

"Honestly I didn't mean what I said when I told you it might kill him," continued Chroma, "I truly thought he'd be able to handle it..." He shook his head, reminding himself that this was Marx he was talking to. Widening the distance between himself and the jester, he gathered dark energy into a concentrated orb and threw it at him. Marx was barely able to snap back to reality in time to dodge the sparking ball of darkness hurling at him.

"This is all your fault," said Chroma, his sorrow quickly replaced by rage, "Had Zero never found you this would have never happened!"

"I'm not the one that made the wish," snapped Marx, "You're insane!"

"Perhaps," said Chroma, drawing his sword, "But at least I would never waste my love on someone who has no intention of ever requiting."

"Shut up," snarled Marx, trying not to lose himself to his fury, "Maybe he couldn't feel anything back, but that didn't stop him from being my friend. You thought he was going to kill me when you possessed me, but he chose to save me instead." Chroma lunged at him, trying to impale him on his sword. Marx responded by teleporting around him frantically, making himself impossible to strike.

"I saved your life Marx," hissed Chroma, "Without me Zero would have left you to fall apart and die. Had you not turned on me I would have stayed true to my word, but now I will merely watch you suffer your fate. It's only a matter of time."

"Fine by me," said Marx, "I can accept this fate...BUT I'M TAKING YOUR ASS DOWN WITH ME." Suddenly appearing directly in front of Chroma, Marx opened his mouth wide and blasted him with a massive beam of energy. It didn't hurt him much, but it did leave him momentarily disoriented. Taking advantage of this, Marx split his body in half to create his most fearful attack: the black hole.

The dark vortex easily drew the dazed swordsman to it, devouring him and sending him to a pocket dimension of pure agony. Marx had never been entirely sure how he could do this but he assumed it had something to do with being part Puffball, who were black holes in their own right. He waited patiently, the black hole soon spitting out the battered remains of Chroma. Marx pulled himself back together and cautiously flew near the body.

Chroma's armor and cape melted away, leaving nothing but a large black orb. Marx backed away as it grew massive in size and developed large yellow petals like the smaller Dark Matter had.

"...Chroma?" said Marx nervously. His enormous eye snapped open, revealing itself to now be red instead of the icy grey-blue it had been before.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME SO EASILY?" boomed Chroma mockingly. Electricity crackled out from his eye, striking at Marx. The jester closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around himself, raising a shimmering rainbow shield around himself. To his surprise the lightning didn't even reach him.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Chroma, "HOW DID I MISS?" Before he could do anything more he was suddenly mobbed by the Dark Matter, their sheer numbers easily overwhelming Chroma and enveloping him in a prison made of their own bodies.

"That's what you get for being bad!" said Violet, floating up beside Marx and wearing his amulet on her head as if it were a tiara.

"Violet?" said Marx, stunned that they'd been able to organize themselves after all. The purple eyed Dark Matter regarded him strangely.

"Though it causes us great pain, Chroma must be dealt with before he can cause further harm," said Violet, "His mind is to be wiped clean of all memory and he will be sealed away until fate decides to free him. From now on, he will have to face the universe alone and can never return to our collective consciousness."

"What about me?" asked Marx.

"You will die," said Violet, "But if you wish, you can take back this amulet. We don't need it." Marx stared at it, pondering what he should do. If he took the amulet he would be able to live even without Zero to sustain him.

_But will it be a life worth living?_


	13. Chapter 13 : Absolution

Marx sighed deeply, clutching at his hat with the claws of his wings.

"I can't..." he said.

"Why not?" asked Violet.

"What's the point?" said Marx, "Even with it's power I couldn't beat Kirby and take over Popstar. It's brought me nothing but trouble ever since... and now the only real friend I've ever had is dead because of it. If only I'd never agreed to help Chroma...I didn't even get to tell Zero that I love him." Unable to hold back anymore he burst into tears, burying his face inside his hat in shame. He hated himself for being so weak.

"It's a strange thing," said Violet, "That the hateful entanglement of a mind such as yours could become so useless and fragile under the weight of love."

"Just leave me alone to die in peace," said Marx between sobs. It took a moment, but recognition finally sunk in.

"Wait, Zero said something like that," he said, peeking from under his hat.

"The roses," said Violet, "Yes...Without it's thorns a rose quickly withers away doesn't it? Tell me, have you lost your thorns Marx?"

"SHUT UP," snapped Marx, "It's bad enough Zero's dead because of me, I don't need to listen to you being a smartass! Don't think I won't kill you just because you helped me! BECAUSE I WILL!"

"Close enough."

Out of thin air an enormous red eye blinked into existence before him. Marx's breath caught in his throat, unsure of whether or not he was hallucinating.

"Z-Zero?" stammered Marx.

"Did you really think that my Dark Matter could do this on their own?" asked Zero sardonically as the rest of his body reformed around his eye, "I am the embodiment of nothingness and therefore eternal. I erased myself temporarily to avoid being affected by Chroma's wish, unsuccessful as it appears to have been."

"What do you mean?" asked Marx.

"I... have a lot of thinking to do," answered Zero with some hesitation, before turning to the mass of Dark Matter that held Chroma prisoner, "Too much has changed too quickly. Too much uncertainty and..." Zero trailed off, noticing that Marx had managed to sneak up on him and gently embrace him. Though he'd done this several times before, it was somehow different this time. He wasn't sure how, but he decided it would probably be best not to think about it too hard.

Through his silent guidance the Dark Matter pulled away from Chroma, who was now unconscious. Violet drew near to carefully place the amulet on him before quickly zipping away to join her counterparts. He then beckoned forth his bloody tears, launching them at Chroma to dissolve both him and the amulet and drawing them together to form something new. The end result was a golden crown, decorated with a single blue gem not unlike the blue that could have been found in Chroma's eye.

"What happens to him now?" asked Marx, still clinging to Zero contentedly.

"I know someone who will be more than happy to take him," said Zero.

"Oh really, who's that?" asked Marx.

"A dragon of four minds who resides on the planet Halcandra," answered Zero, "They're currently guarding an ancient artifact hidden deep inside a dormant volcano and are more than capable of handling Chroma. I am currently on peaceful terms with the residents so we can rest there as well."

"Aww, no taking over and terrorizing people?" said Marx, frowning in disappointment.

"Not yet," said Zero, "There will plenty of that soon enough. Though you can fight you are terribly inexperienced and require training before you can hope to take Chroma's place."

"You want me to take his place?" said Marx, surprised that Zero would be so quick to accept him as one of his own.

"Of course," said Zero, "I need someone who can lead my Dark Matter during invasions. I rarely participate in fights unless absolutely necessary, preferring to stay in the shadows and plot my next move. I'm not the only eternal being seeking to gain dominion over the universe, so the less I show of myself the better."

"So...does that mean I'll get to do whatever I want with the planets we attack?" asked Marx, eyes brightening.

"Your goal will be to infest the targeted planets with Dark Matter to corrode them until they are ready to be assimilated into my being," explained Zero, "Within that time you may do whatever you please with the inhabitants." A sadistic grin spread across the jester's face, cruel ideas already forming in his mind. That was a lifestyle he could get used to very quickly.

"Sounds good to me," said Marx enthusiastically. Assured that the current situation was fully resolved, Zero began to drift in the direction of Halcandra. Marx crawled to the top of his head and settled himself there, amusing himself by tapping on Zero's halo. He was delighted to find it could change colour every time he tapped it. He squealed in surprise when Zero's tail suddenly grabbed him and pulled him off.

"Oh, you don't like that do you," said Marx upon seeing Zero's smoldering glare.

"You will behave yourself during our travels," said Zero in a commanding tone.

"Okay, okay," said Marx, "I'm sorry." Curious to see if he would actually listen, Zero placed him back where he'd been sitting. Marx obediently withdrew his wings, leaving himself incapable of reaching the halo even if he wanted to.

"Hey Zero?" said Marx with mild trepidation.

"What now?" asked Zero, dreading how annoying Marx was bound to get during the many hours of travel ahead of them.

"I love you," whispered Marx shyly.

"...I know," said Zero, unsure of what else he could possibly say to that.

"So when do I get to kill stuff?" asked Marx, quick to change the subject. Zero groaned. Marx's incessant chattiness made the trip feel abysmally long despite his normally patient attitude.

When they finally reached Halcandra Zero felt his very first positive emotion: relief.


End file.
